


I love the way you're breaking my heart

by greenlock



Series: All Benny Stories [5]
Category: CHN Director RPS
Genre: Bottom Benny, M/M, Not a one-on-one sexual relationship
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>被撩拨了两个月却始终得不到进一步的邀请，Jacky失手对Benny做了粗暴的事。可是在Benny看来，可能事情又是另一种样子……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

动手打他几乎是一桩顺理成章的事，根本不需要经过大脑，就做了。  
事情发生过后，Jacky分析起来，并有给自己开脱。像往常一样，理由也很容易找到，他说自己自己只是忍无可忍了。Benny Chan这个家伙，有很多讨厌之处，是罪魁祸首，一手弄糟了他眼下的生活。请他来帮忙，邀约他拍戏，都是籍口，实际上无非是故态复萌，老毛病要犯，在内心里藏着些见不得人面不得光的淫荡念头。  
归根到底，都是这货一个人的错。

这人起初时只说求Jacky帮忙，拍两个星期就完的戏。孰料Wu生刚进组，他就召唤了御用编剧来补，边拍边增加剧本内容，最后拖了他两个月的光阴。  
过程中每一天交流具备耳鬓厮磨，也算离得很近了，可除却吃饭递碗、觥筹交错，连手都不予他多摸。  
这就太可笑了。Jacky想，他想睡我，想被我睡，以前是的，现在当然还是的。我们之间的关系，从来不曾超过这些，说真感情，那这就太可笑了，大家各自都是有生活的人，露水姻缘，棍棒关系耳，实在不用述说得高尚悲婉。  
他想他和Benny归根到底还是气味相投，馋虫所致。他固然不觉得自己是怀着期待来的，现在却被Chan某人的装模作样激怒。，此人在他的面前，把袖子拉低，领口关上，脖子以下，都好好隐藏。照说这都是撩拨罢了，他最后肯定要给的。而今种种，都是伪装。然而自己一直挨到杀青，还是一口热的都没吃上。  
Benny Chan，一直在躲着他。安排他早睡晚起，自己晚睡早起。安排他跟B组，自己就在A组。大家一起吃饭，他就带上其他朋友一起。给他夹菜，也给别人夹。他连多问一句“有没有空”的机会都不给。  
如若是真的洁身自好，大家回归从来没有过的“健康关系”，也就罢了。他却总又爱在Jacky的面前晃。  
几年没有在一起，Chan生的身材比以前好了。过去不很好的时候，都是虚胖浮肿，肉是软的，胳膊也肥软，那时Jacky也是不嫌弃的。眼下手臂肩膀，都经过刻苦锻炼，生有很好的肌群，肚子上赘肉消磨下去不少的一圈，脸孔还圆，但双颊亦收敛。但是他的屁股真的没有变——仍是长腿上支撑着圆润的肉团，想一想便知还是往昔的嫩滑手感。Jacky坐在片场椅上读剧本的时候，猛抬头总能看到这肉感的一大团在眼前晃动。  
基本上咫尺可触，却并不能伸手去碰。实是生生把人逼得要爆炸。  
他们明明不在一个组的，他明明不该过来这里。Benny Chan总是这般过来无事生事，如此撩拨委实非常的低级。  
问他，小心翼翼问他，导演，你又来做什么了？我可是十分听话。  
Benny只这么回答：我来看看你呀。  
或者干脆是：天气好热，我想你呀，怕你们中暑啦。  
然后，他很大方似的，就请众人吃西瓜。

Jacky起初猜想他的做法仍是好的，至少是有所顾忌的。现在跟过去不同了，自己毕竟已有家室生活，不再如前，可以肆无忌惮地快乐。从肉体上，他们不适合再有“更近一步”，从道义上他原当理解和尊重。  
事实上这没法做到，他们在一起时，Benny总开些有颜色的玩笑。这些调笑的话，一般围绕着Jacky的道具长枪，没完没了。有时他主动前来，而不是坐在playback面前尽其职守，表现得很乖。他主动帮休息中的男人们提刀提枪。身为导演，这片场的话事人，这本就不应该。  
他会摸着那杆长枪，拄着它，躲在一根柱子后面脸孔半遮半挡。  
Wu Jing~~Jing哥！他不以为耻地叫着，你的枪好长的。  
Jacky恶狠狠地想着，你不是很清楚么？或许你屁股上的肉比你还要清楚？老子的枪什么长度什么粗细什么硬度……  
正想着人都已经窜到眼前，紧握漆黑枪杆，爱不释手仿佛。冲他笑道：摸起来硬梆梆的又有点滑，真的好舒服。  
没好气地搭他一句话：想试试吗？  
他丢下枪就跑了。  
诸如此类，他是疯了，赤裸裸在眼前作恶。撩拨得逼人火起，然后就不许碰了。  
Benny现在做贞洁模样，是相当擅长。在片场的时光，大家都热到要发狂，唯有他长衣长裤地死撑，连小腿都不露。他年轻的时候写故事，笔下尚有女人的小腿不合给不亲近的男人一窥，类似这样的歪理邪说。这种事情，别人信不信很难讲，眼下他自己搞不好已认真践行，除了手脸，Jacky再难看到他的皮肉零星。  
有理智的时候认为，他对自己到底还是好的。是踏踏实实相交，掏心掏肺相待，除了不予颜色，不给自己有机会凑一口热，别的什么都愿意给的。他做自己原创的剧本，Benny也肯倾力相帮的。这样也就够了，大家如今都老了，他也不是而立之年青葱少年，Benny更是知天命的人了。其实也该要算了。  
可是不日又有旧相识来探班，大家一道出去吃饭，要合影的时候，他还没有站起来，却看到在主陪位置的导演先动先挪，换了方位。Jacky还没回头，就感觉到一只手，热乎乎地贴在自己的耳后。  
小包厢里空调寒气很重，这种热热的接触，很是干燥舒服。起先是手，接着那练得线条明晰愈发性感的小臂就贴上来——Benny挂在他的椅背，整个身体都凑上来。  
这算是亲近了？可能是解禁了？他不了解。一道回去时，他想搭导演的车，探一探底，却看到那老友前辈，已经先爬进车里。  
——我送岑生，你先回去。早点休息，明早还要拍戏。  
他真的无懈可击，不给任何可侵入的缝隙。面上仍是热络，眼睛看着他时，都有精神，透着亮光。  
Jacky不知道自己该怎么想。这段日子他消耗得够呛，很多时候躺下浑身都难受。朋友与他联络时问说，听说这次让你耍花枪？  
他没好气，答曰：不然又怎的？抛妻别子喂蚊子，夜夜被中打手枪，我很不爽。  
他是真的、非常之、不爽。

当然Jacky不过是自嘲，不到万不得已，在被子里自渎绝非他属意的事。在这么近、这么近的地方，他对导演包裹在速干衣料里的身体，仍抱有不必要的幻想。  
有好几个晚上，他感觉已压抑不了自己的思想：他知道导演房间的位置，他知道Benny一定会给他开门。他知道房间里会有准备好的红酒——这就是一个陷阱，要他自己心甘情愿跳进去才行。没有人会为他的出轨行为负上责任，他们之间的爱……姑且把它称作这种东西。可笑的是他们从未给过它明确的定义。两个男人，长久以来保持着某种微妙又自然的肉体关系，然而谁也没有定义过这种感情。  
这份情，Benny是这么说的，是不会变的。  
他很狡猾，故意忽略了情与情的定义是不一样的。他把这个问题丢给了Jacky。这导致一种令人痛苦的僵持，直到整个片子结束，后者都未曾松口。Jacky始终没有去敲响Benny的门首。  
他俩大约只是各自忍受。可这也是没有证据的。Jacky只知道自己忍他忍到最后一天，自己杀青的庆祝宴。  
他没少喝。Benny可能也是，从他后来多话又兴奋可以推知，他也差不多喝到头了，神智就处在一个随时崩裂坠落的危险点。他们相携而返，一道进的走廊。有几个粉丝之类的陌生人站在那里——可能吧？他记得不太分明。  
他只是暗自在想着，倘若Benny再不邀请他过去，他们之间就完了，没什么机会了。实际上事后他觉得，没有发生什么会更好，那都是后话。  
因为事情终究是起了变化。  
这变化主要起自Benny自己，他在走廊里拉住Jacky，说要耽误他一下……他是这么说的。这一下下手很重，把Jacky拽得脚下都没了根，整个人都转过半身。  
还是算了。Jacky记得自己假惺惺地回复说。  
他按捺住几乎喷薄而出的狂喜，是因为走廊里还有旁人，多少总要顾忌一下。Benny拽着他，望着他，眼睛里跃动着青春的、湿润的光。与他的年纪阅历不符合的情感闪烁其中，他说：Wu Jing，你要记住我对你——在心里是不会变的。  
这他妈的是什么意思？Jacky心里想，他又是耍我的意思咯？  
——竟然是真的，Benny跟他进电梯时还拉拉扯扯，出电梯后，就兀自回屋。Jacky不记得自己是怎么追上他、又怎么进了他房间的。他的头脑在一瞬间断了片。后来他触探过，这是安全的，Benny Chan说，是他自己亲手关起门来。在他房中发生的事都悄无人知。  
是他非要挽留，是他来诱惑我。Jacky想，他给自己添的麻烦还不够多吗？他把我逼得还不够疯吗？


	2. Chapter 2

他有记忆的事是自己同Benny动了点粗。  
Benny不是他的女人，不算娇弱，但显然是没有挨过揍的那种人。Jacky忘了的，是自己怎么推到了他。可能不是用推的，他想过，虽然Benny比他高大，以自己的力气，揪住他把他扔在床上也是毫无问题。  
起初想做什么，他自己也不清楚的。总之应是遭遇了抵抗，当即被对方不客气地抽了耳光，所以也还以耳光。他是真的糊涂了，自己本来扛打，挨几下是不要紧的。可是根本没几个人吃得消他的还礼。以前他悬着力气，拍这样的镜头，且把对戏的演员嘴里都抽出了血。是Benny，Benny把那一段剪掉了……  
Benny在他们的这段关系里，以他的保护者自居。精神上的。现实中，在行为上，他们谁都不愿向对方表示臣服。他借着酒劲，打了他的保护者，事情的发展好像很糟糕。话说回来，到底是Benny先动手了。他是个高大健康的男人，他们彼此平等。Jacky想说，这人不需要被怜惜。但是，其实，连这话他都说不出口。  
Jacky吃不准他是不是早有预谋。能对Jacky Wu施以拳脚，是很多男人都想过的事——想想而已……谁不想同动作明星过过招？以前情浓、心无旁骛的时候，Benny是说过的，他说过，Jing哥，好多次我想直接打你，在你没有防备的时候，看看是不是就能打得过你？  
那时候他是蜷缩在床上，有撒娇的嫌疑。而这一次，Jacky眼睛能看清东西时，Benny已经蜷缩在床上了。那床够躺三个他，他俩都在那床单上滚。互相攻击，也各自挣扎。  
Benny的双手捂着脸，捂着眼睛，他的一侧面颊有点肿，另一侧看不出肿了没有。他的眼泪都挤出来了，沿着眼眶颧骨划过。尽管如此，他的眼睛里仍有很多泪水，显得他还没有老到干涸，依旧汁液丰厚。那一刻他哭泣的样子也是有点奇怪，他没有哭出声，而是压抑着喉头。他的喉咙里咯咯作响，鼻腔偶尔溢出一两声柔软的呻吟来。  
不要打我……他用做梦似的腔调哀求，我很怕疼的。  
这样说的时候他的脚在床单上胡乱地蹭。Jacky捉住一只，脱了他的袜子。Benny大叫着飞踹他，被压住了腿，脱去另一只。  
终于给我看到你的脚，Jacky闷哼道，本来就是老子的东西，给谁看都不给我看。我恨你。  
他拽开Benny身上的薄外套。算是就地取材，他就用那外套缠着他的手腕，把他的双手捆在一起了。  
Benny还是想踹他，几次得了手，收效都不好，Jacky总是能躲闪。他凑在导演的耳边说，你忘了我是很快的。  
导演挤出些声音答他，说：男人不喜欢快的。  
Jacky的眼前一片醉酒后的昏蒙，也不很清楚Benny说这话时的心情。听到这话时，他正捏住这人的下巴。这时候两下里诉说的，并不是些久旱逢甘霖的相思之情。  
你这个……婊子。  
说这个词是刻意为之，他尽可能想轻蔑些，完全达到羞辱的态度。可他完全是做不到的，Benny的眼泪已经流进他的指缝里了。不是火烫的，一点温度都没有。空调把他的眼泪吹冻，它们好像冰水一样。  
这很干扰他的情绪。  
嗯，老公。Benny发出尖利的笑声。他是一直在哭，又不住偷笑。  
Jacky想，自己已是被他气得要疯了。

他们以前也有过这种强奸般的性爱。连吻都是凶神恶煞的，誓要咬破彼此的嘴，务必含血带泪。  
Benny极注重清洁，他意识到Jacky是一定要做了以后，一直抗拒、一直哀求，说至少让我洗个澡。  
这样的执着有多可笑？Jacky想到他是怕身上的气味不够宜人，惹自己讨厌。  
他这样真的让人讨厌，有种屈意奉承的可恶可怜。他愈是哀求，Jacky就愈加认为他并不是心甘情愿。  
他们连衣服都没有脱尽就搞了。Jacky把Benny的T恤胡乱卷到腋下，按住他被束缚在一处的双手，捏他的指头，又啃吮他的乳头。  
他把这件事做得淫亵至极，一边吮咬，用舌尖拨弄那柔嫩的肉粒，一边还要发出品砸美味似的响亮声音。Benny的胸脯算得丰满，乳尖亦十分敏感，向来耐受不了被人这般挑弄。何况这些年，他的私生活清白得仿佛矿泉水一般，Jacky吻在他的乳上时就想着，竟是这样柔软的，颜色也淡，或许这些年他身边真的再没有其他人……Benny Chan他或许真如自己笔下、镜头中的贞女化身，连脚踝小腿都藏得很好了，再不容人轻易窥得。  
他不认为这是为了自己所做的牺牲。他用牙刃摩蹭着那细弱的一点，压紧Benny剧烈弹动的身躯，愤愤不已。  
反应这么大，他愤恨道，你有这么喜欢？是不是一天都不能少了男人。  
Benny瞪着眼睛望着他，眼睛里血丝泛红，眼角都是浑浊的。  
你喝多了，你回去吧……他小声说。今晚不是时候，你清醒些再来。  
Jacky的手指捏进他的肉里，掐得他禁不住痛叫。  
是你要耽误我的，Jacky说，现在我来了。他的牙齿上用了真力，Benny的鼻腔里痛哼愈见响了，他的头发磨蹭在枕上，眼镜从鼻子上滑掉下来。Jacky感觉到自己的齿间溢开一丝咸腥味……  
他弄伤了Benny……他的鼻翼一阵酸痛，眼角发烫。他知道这是那混蛋应得的，他活该。  
Jacky知道自己是不会再为这种人掉眼泪的。


	3. Chapter 3

他没有花很多时间在他们的前戏上面，因他觉得这不必要。  
Jacky起初对Benny说，要给他留个教训，最好能血淋淋的。说的时候可能真有这个心思，做的时候心思就柔软很多，他到底先用了手指。  
他决心要干的时候，有先把Benny翻过来。这并非如想象的一般容易，因为Benny一直是在扭动的，弄得他们两人都出了满头的汗。酒意未散的人下手重，立刻狠狠甩了一巴掌打在导演的屁股上——发出的声音意外地响亮。Benny的屁股向来丰满圆润，这是跟Jacky的记忆力相符合的，只是隔了这么久没有摸过，他是想不到，这两块软肉的弹性居然比他记忆里的还要好。  
他忍不住，隔着速干裤子又扇了他几巴掌。Benny一开始是憋着声音啜泣，被他连着打，就开始求饶。  
他哀求的声音很低，好像隔墙都是耳朵，声音稍微大一些就会被人听见似的，所以态度也很羞涩。他低声吸着气，说不要打我，求求你啦……不要打啦，我爸爸也没打过我的……  
Jacky老是能从他的哀求中听出一点其他的味道来。他剥下Benny的裤子，捏他的腿。Benny的腿不似他自己的，因为锻炼不够，这里的肉群仍是软的。Jacky用指甲在Benny臀后、腿根的嫩肉上刮蹭着，近而就顺着肉块的曲线摸上去。  
Benny原是要继续挣扎的，显然他很快感觉到Jacky的手掌已按在他裆下突出的部位上，揉搓着他的睾丸。他挣扎的力度极快被瓦解了，并且惊叫起来。  
他勃起得很快，给出的反应不可谓之不热烈。Jacky指出这一点，嘲笑道：你真是好色啊。过去他们做爱，他会先给Benny口交，算是一种调戏和示好。这一回就懒得做了。今夜他满肚子的气，不愿意曲意奉承，加之觉得自己口的技术也未必好，做不做都是一样，所以只是恶意在Benny硬起来的东西上捏掐了几下，换得他的一阵弹动和闷哼。接着他就用一根手指，塞到他肉缝之间的入口中去。  
Benny算不得十分干涩，那根手指很轻易就顶进去一个指节。那小小入口蠕动收缩着，里面很热，有微微润湿的感觉，但夹得那么紧，他一样是无法进得更深。他再用力，Benny就夹得更紧了，浑身都紧绷着，背上肌肉紧张得乱跳。而且他哀求得愈发大声起来，要Jacky放自己去洗澡。他对自己身上有不好闻的气味这件事很是在意，归根到底，他对可能招惹Jacky厌恶的东西都很在意，他是不愿意，留有不好的回忆。  
Jacky拿自己那东西在他的屁股与腰背上磨蹭了几下，顶端渗出的透明液滴被他蹭落在Benny的皮肉上。他俯下身去，咬他背上的肉，含在嘴里，虚悬着力气，弄得他既痛又痒，就是不给他一个痛快。Benny的头颅被他按在雪白的枕头上，那枕芯很软，于是导演的脸都深陷进去了，呼吸困难，于是呜呜叫着，像受伤的猫狗那样呜咽。  
妈的，把腿分开点。Jacky说，哭什么？我干你又不是头一次了，这么不喜欢？

刺入没他想得那么容易，让他有点泄气。他的记忆里，或者想象中，五年前做这事要容易得多，Benny那时似乎是比现在松的。也可能他全都记错。  
Jacky为进入试了好几次，总是不能成功。Benny一开始扭动，后来大约听见他爆粗，知道这个事已经没什么商量余地，最好不要闹翻脸，也就不再挣扎，尽可能地由他把腿分开配合他。  
可他是太久没有了，紧张得肚子一块都发硬，背也渐渐弓起来。本来就在发抖，变成这副更紧张的姿势后抖得更加厉害。  
Jacky也是紧张的，因为进不去，他去浴室里倒了些浴液来用。这东西仍是有点涩，他试了两次不成，忽然发狠，抓起Benny的腰就捅进去了。那生涩的肠子，像是第一回被突破似的，死命地抵抗，又终究不成。内部的肌肉缠绕上来，犹如收束的丝绸，那一柄尖刀，是冷酷无情地倚靠着强力从当中剖开侵入，一寸寸地。  
Jacky听见自己的心脏怦怦乱跳，他又觉得，自己是刚刚得到这个人了。他心里从来不愿承认的一桩事情，是Benny真的很好，他想据为己有——如果实在办不到，就恨不得把他刺穿、揉碎、破坏得不成样子。他的心思始终在占有破坏与守卫平衡之间摆荡。这导致的直接结果是，等他的意志缓过一口气来以后，他才意识到，自己不但真的刺穿了眼前这人，胡乱挞伐了一番，他还在很短的时间内就射了。  
这个过程凌乱、短暂到不值一提。Jacky清醒些时，第一时间想到的是Benny被捆起来的双手，他揪住仔细看，就发现十根手指是互相掐着，Benny的手背上全是半月形的指甲痕。再摸他的脸颊，倒是再没有泪也没有汗，都已经被他面下的枕头吸干了。  
Jacky想把导演翻过来，但是这需要他先将自己从他腿间抽出来……有点灰溜溜败退的感觉，他抽出自己那根东西，接着就看到白浆一样的浓稠东西跟着流出。Benny的入口看去很惨，是没有裂，却很红肿，内外的肉色是全然不同的两个色。入口内部一点点的嫩肉都侃得清楚，那是粉嫩鲜红的颜色，还在抖动，一时合不上了。  
他射进去的玩意儿也是慢慢地滑出来，看得他心生羞怯，方才的恶意和怨恨都化散了，他很多余地伸手去按了按那发抖的小口。Benny呻吟起来——此前他似乎是闭住气了，也可能是憋着气忍疼，总之一点声音都没有。现在他呻吟就很大声，也没有条理，就是叫痛而已。  
Jacky抬起手捂住自己的脸，他摸到自己的脸上还是滚烫的。他心里说，我是真想哭。  
他心里想着，我是搞砸了。  
这些当然都没说出来。他放下手的头一件事是去帮Benny解开缠住手腕的衣服。  
Benny叫停了他。不要，用不着。Benny说着。  
他在被子床单上很笨拙地移动身体，有点像受了伤的人，在拖着残躯。他很拧巴地把自己转了个向，拿捆在一起的双手支撑住床。  
他是先用鼻子拱上来，蹭在Jacky腿间疲软的家伙上面。我错了，我都听你的——他讨好地说道，抬起头，眼睛已是红的，是他哭红的。  
然后他张开嘴。

Benny Chan同Jacky不一样的是，他有两片丰满的嘴唇，不笑的时候，会紧紧抿着。  
过去的五年里，Jacky每夜入梦前都会努力回想这嘴唇含住自己的样子。Benny很少用嘴，偶尔的接触也是亲吻居多。他不会知道Jacky对他那丰满的唇瓣存有多少淫邪的幻想，他总安慰自己说，有什么特别？能有什么特别？反正我们早都掰了……  
这事真的发生了。至少在那一秒钟，Jacky觉得没什么能比这更刺激、更性感的了。


End file.
